


Watching And Being Watched

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lover100 Table; 012 Self-Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching And Being Watched

Tess loved to watch her. At work she’d watch through the glass panes of her office door, watch her chew the end of her pen and tap it on a page. She watched her pull on her ponytail, keeping it tight and straight. She’d watch as she got up to get her _n_ th cup of coffee and then watch as she got a degree shriller, watch her get more stressed and more frustrated.

Then she’d invite her to her office, back to the mansion or back to Watchtower if it was empty. Then she’d watch as Lois got rid of all the stress, all the frustration. She’d watch as Lois’s well manicured fingers dipped inside herself, watch them come back out and rub her clit. Her own fingers itched to touch herself but that wasn’t allowed, they had a deal. She’d watch as Lois finally climaxed, letting go of everything.

Then she’d swap places with her, on her bed, on a desk, on anything. She’d relent her chair to Lois and she’d put on the same show she’d just received. She’d turn everything she’d watched all day into vivid images in her head and then she’d show Lois how much she enjoyed being watched.


End file.
